


Turn

by rilina



Category: Mushishi
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-12
Updated: 2008-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilina/pseuds/rilina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the momentum for change becomes unstoppable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [troisroyaumes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/gifts).



> For the prompt: "Ginko and Tanyuu, Mushishi, prompt: tipping point"

Tanyuu listens to Ginko's stories and notices there's often a moment when an entire situation takes an irrevocable turn toward life or death. "Will it come for me?" she asks him once, when they're sitting in the rocky field. "If there was some magical point where everything changes, wouldn't my ancestors have found it?"

Ginko thinks of the sea of letters, of the dried tear tracks on the face she raises toward the sky. "The scar's still receding."

"Too slowly, too steadily," she complains. "By the time I'm done, I'll still need you to carry me, because I'll be an old woman."

"Then I will," he says firmly.

She doesn't need to know that his heart tipped over the edge long ago.


End file.
